If at first you don't succeed, try again
by Cinduri
Summary: Harry and Daphne Potter travels back in time to fix everything that went wrong in the war. Features Grey Powerful Independent Harry/Daphne and Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Harry/Daphne**

**Rating: Mature: Violence, sexual content, language**

**Summary: Harry and Daphne Potter travels back in time to fix everything that went wrong in the war. Features Grey Powerful Independent Harry/Daphne and Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.**

**Prologue: The previous life**

It was an early beautiful spring morning in Gordic's Hollow with a clear sky and a fast approaching summer. However, twenty-three year old Harry Potter and his wife since 3 year back Daphne had other more important things on their mind. They were going to try something that as far as they knew never had been accomplished by anyone before which made then very nervous, so much depended on the success of this. Their plan was to travel back in time, not just a few hours like with a time turner, instead they were going back twelve years to their 1st year at Hogwarts School in an effort to stop Voldemort's return to power and their loved ones.

Everything had gone downhill since Voldemort's return with just one problem after another, almost like some twisted person were just messing around with Harry's life. Oh wait, that's exactly what happened. During the summer before their 6th year the Dursleys decided to visit Paris, France and were forced to take Harry with them otherwise people would talk and that was not allowed to happen. When they arrived Harry was mostly left alone while his lovely relatives were visiting famous places and spending their money. This suited Harry just fine though since he got to see many places himself and finally had some freedom during the summer which was something he never remembered having before.

It was during one of these random trips around Paris that Harry met Daphne, her family apparently visited France every summer because her grandmother lived there with her third husband. With them being in Gryffindor and Slytherin they had never really talked before, but after just a few minutes of conversation it was like they had known each other a lifetime. Daphne was an intelligent girl, while not being quite as book smart as Hermione she was put in Slytherin after all and was very cunning and good at manipulating people which was required in her house to get by. She was also unlike most Slytherin against Voldemort, her family had remained neutral in the last war, but mostly because several close relatives had been in Slytherin at the time and they feared retribution in school if they decided to oppose the Dark Lord.

Harry quickly came to appreciate her intelligence, but also her sense of humor and her way of being, he felt relaxed around her and she managed to get him to open up and talk about his insecurities and problems in a way that his other friends had never managed, she was also very beautiful with her long blond hair and nicely shaped body with curves in the right places already at that age.

Daphne meanwhile found Harry just as interesting, she noticed he was smarter then he and his grades let on and that he was caring, brave and willing to do everything for a friend and he had amazing green eyes. His lack of cunning and his way of trusting people to easy disturbed her somewhat though and she started working on that right away. However, it didn't take long before she started telling him about her life and the problems of being in Slytherin.

After just a few weeks they had become extremely close and on the last day before they went home again Harry had summoned up the courage and kissed her and the beginning of a beautiful relationship had started. Considering the war they had kept the relationship a secret when going back to school after a discussion between themselves and Daphne's surprisingly supportive parents. Harry didn't even tell his friends about the relationship since Ron would just take offence to her being a Snake and probably announce it to the whole school in a fit of rage, Hermione could be trusted, but that would include Snape and Dumbledore being able to pick it out of her head and that wasn't allowed to happen.

Daphne had helped Harry learning Occlumency properly during the summer, at least enough to keep those out of his mind and to block his connection. They had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore was trying to interfere too much with Harry's life, he may mean well, but he was way too manipulating and controlling to give vital information to. When school started up they usually met in the Room of Requirement to spend time together and train for the war, Daphne had let him know that if no one else helped him she would and since she was his girlfriend she needed to be able to fight as well.

Their friends often questioned them going missing too much, but it was easily explained with either studying or in Harry's case being sad about Sirius or finally taking his studies seriously. Dumbledore started to teach harry about Voldemort's life and the Horcruxes that would cause so much trouble. Daphne helped him get the essential memory from Slughorn, he really had no idea how he would have managed it without her. She also figured out he had a Horcrux in his scar and after careful consideration they got the goblins to remove it in secrecy.

Within just a few weeks Harry's power had a big boost from this which made him very powerful. During the spring they noticed Draco was using the Room to do something concerning Voldemort, they learned it was an attempt to get people into the school to kill Dumbledore who Draco had been tasked to kill. Harry had told Dumbledore about it in a last attempt to see if he was able to take action, but Dumbledore just shrugged it off and mentioned that Snape was taking care of it.

This caused some anger with both Daphne and Harry, but there wasn't much they could do at the moment, so they focused on their training instead while keeping an eye on Draco when needed. Their relationship continued to develop during the year and both of them became more certain for every day that this would last. Sadly they had to deal with the by now very annoying Weasley family. Ron had finally lost the plot, first dating Lavender and then acting like a jerk towards both Hermione and Harry, so much so that both of them cut their friendship with him.

Then there was Ginny Weasley, still obsessed with harry she went from boyfriend to boyfriend to make Harry jealous, when this failed to have any affect she tried to use a love potion with the apparent help of her mother and Ron who wanted to get back at Harry for a reason only known to himself. This of course failed since they had foreseen this and Harry was taking a potion that countered the effects, but still made both of them very angry. They didn't go to Dumbledore with it because he had proven to not being able to take any action whatsoever.

At the end of the year Dumbledore took Harry to get a horcrux, but it proved to be a failure when first the horcrux had already been stolen so it was false, and then Draco managed to get the Death Eaters inside and they killed Dumbledore with Snape cating the killing curse, not only that but also four other students were killed during the assault. A second year Ravenclaw and a fourth year Hufflepuff died, but the deaths who caused Harry and Daphne incredible pain was Hermione, who had been killed by Bellatrix in an attempt to defend several younger students, and Daphne's little sister, Astoria, who died at the hands of Dolohov.

These deaths caused both of them so much sorrow, Hermione was like a sister to harry so he felt just as much pain as Daphne and he had also taken a liking to Daphne's little sister who was a nice girl who approved of him. During the summer they increased they training program when Harry ran away from the order at his 17th birthday, taking the mantle as Lord Potter and given several of his families houses. Daphne moved with him and they started learning darker curses and a few weeks later they killed their first Death Eaters when defending a muggle family. No mercy was their new attitude and they quickly became more grey then light in their approach to handle enemies, no more stunning, taking care of them permanently worked much better.

The following year they never returned to school and instead went to search for the horcruxes together while staying away from the magical world altogether. After several months they had taken care of all of them except Nagini, Voldemort's familiar snake. The locket had quickly been found thanks to Kreacher while the diadem was a lucky hit while visiting at Hogwarts for a few days. Hardest had been the Hufflepuff cup, but after a very convincing conversation with Gringotts they had gotten access to the Lestrange vault in return giving the goblins several old artifacts.

A final battle was called at Hogwarts in May that year, after a lot of fighting Daphne had managed to kill Nagini, but the enraged Voldemort then attacked her and tortured her for his loss. He was soon stopped by Harry who threw a very dark curse at Voldemort who hit him in the back while he was occupied. It killed him right away and the war was finally over, but at a very high cost. In the final battle a lot of people had died including Daphne's mother and Remus and Tonks, both who had become close to Harry.

They tried to get over the deaths but it proved very hard for them, only their love for each other helped them to stay alive. A year later they married in a small ceremony in France where they had first met, the marriage bond turned into a rare soul bond that enabled them to talk to each other in their minds and share power with each other if they wanted to.

After a long honeymoon they were recruited by the Unspeakables and became very successful during the following four years before an assignment in Greece uncovered a device that after careful study showed the possibility to travel longer into the past then any time turner had. However, no one dared to use it for any longer trips then 3 months in fear of causing any timeline problems. Harry and Daphne on the other hand saw it as a possibility to right the wrongs, save the people who they had lost, and take care of them who deserved to die but managed to escape.

Therefore on this lovely spring day they walked out of their house in Gordic's Hollow, said goodbye to everything they knew, apparated to the Unspeakable Department and walked up to the device. They had spent the better part of three weeks with the calculations.

"Here goes nothing love." Harry whispered and gave his wife a gentle kiss.

"See you soon dear." Daphne replied smiling and then turned the device on, and in a flash they were gone.

**AN**: Never seen a time travel story with Daphne before, so thought I would try it. Hope you enjoy the story so far, you're welcome to leave reviews, always like to hear opinions.

Next chapter: Arriving, train ride and sorting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews so far, nice to hear. Someone mentioned grammar problemes and I'm sure they will be there, I'm not a native English speaker so I do have some issues with grammar structure, but I hope to improve while I'm writing, it's one of the main reasons I'm doing it after all.

I'm studying at the university at the moment, so updates will be as often as I can, but I won't abandon the story. Most likely it will be 1-2 weeks between each chapter of about 4-5000 words.

Chapter 1: Dursley, Hermione and Weasley's

Pain was the first thing he felt when his senses returned. A blinding pain where his limbs were on fire, knives went through his entire body and he was barely able to stay conscious through it all. It felt like it continued for an eternity, but it reality it couldn't have been more then 4-5 minutes which was too much even that. At last it subsided, but was instead replaced by dizziness that forced him to close his eyes. Half an hour later he finally felt okay, so he started looking around to see where he was.

The pain was expected since others had tried the device out to a smaller degree, but the amount seemed to be affected by how far back you went because no one reported anything like this. It had something to do with merging with your old self which caused a violent reaction. Looking around he saw he was in his small bedroom on Private Drive with Hedwig in her cage at the window and his school stuff on the floor, so at least he was back.

The question was when, looking over at his books it showed those from first year, so it had to be between his visit to Diagon Alley and his first year at Hogwarts, so they actually managed their goal. Time travel to this degree had never been done or at least never reported, so they weren't sure about the math of it all, but it seemed to have worked brilliantly.

"Should have known though, Daphne is rarely wrong about anything." Harry muttered to himself while putting his clothes on. It was 6am so he had an hour or so before the Dursley got up, a quick wandless spell showed the date to be September 1st, so he had a lot to do if he was to get on the train.

A visit to Gringotts to claim his Lord Potter title needed to be done to prevent Dumbledore from any manipulations. Also, Daphne had threatened him if she didn't get her ring back and it was in the Potter vault at the moment. Speaking of his lovely wife, he had to try his and Daphne's bond, he was already aware that it wasn't as strong as before, but that was expected, their old selfs had never even met. After a few minutes of searching he found it though, it was still there, but apparently the distance was too long at the moment because he couldn't send anything to her.

He went downstairs and started preparing breakfast, it was his last day at Dursley, so he might as well do it to prevent a fight, and he was hungry too. Half an hour later when he had finished eating his bacon and egg with toast they arrived, Petunia and the two pigs. He stood up and said. "Food is on the table, I'll be leaving for school now."

They just gave him a nasty glare and he walked out of the room and upstairs, after packing his things and sending Hedwig of to Hogwarts he apparated to King's Cross and left his things in a box there. Then he walked over to the pay phone and called the police.

"Hello, I think you should send a car to investigate Private Drive 4, I think they are abusing their nephew. He is very thin and I hear rumors that he lives in a cupboard under the stairs." He said and cut the call off before he heard any questions. _Let's see them get out of that one, and why on earth did I never do that last time. Revenge is sweet._

Making sure he wasn't seen he apparated over to Diagon Alley and went up the stairs to Gringotts. Inside he looked around and walked up to the closest goblin. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I would like to talk with a manager about my family account and title if possible." He tried to be as polite as possible since goblins liked to cause problems if you acted disrespectful. He wished Daphne was here though, she was better at handling them then he was, she even managed to have them open the Lestrange vault after all.

He was shown into an office of Griphook who he recognized all too well by now. The goblin walked in just a minute later and sat on the other side of the desk. "My name is Griphook and I'm the manager of your accounts , what can Gringotts do for you?"

"As the last member of the Noble House of Potter I request my family ring and title, as well as access to all my vaults." Harry said and hoped this wouldn't take too long, he was starting to have some time issues.

"Of course , sign this document and then follow me." Griphook answered and pulled out a thick document of about 70 pages, Harry had read it last time so he didn't bothered now. "You do know this will make you emancipated with all the legal consequenses?" Griphook continued.

"Yeah I know, it's sort of the point." Harry answered smiling at the goblin while he signed and he swore he received one in return, but you could never be sure about them.

The ride down to his Main Vault was fast and fun as always, Daphne called him a big child sometimes which he couldn't really deny. He walked inside and put his Lord Potter ring on and it adjusted itself right away and glowed red for a moment showing him as a true heir of the House. He quickly got some money and picked up the beautiful diamond engagement ring for his wife as well.

Thirty minutes later he arrived back at King's Cross, he had spent some time talking to Griphook about restricting account access to him and his "future" wife, this had caused some funny looks but surprisingly no commented about his young age, as long as the goblins got their money they couldn't care less. They also talked about investments, Harry let the goblins handle them, but made sure they bought Grunnings so he could fire his Uncle if the police didn't take care of their job or was stopped by the ever interfering old man.

He saw the Weasley family coming towards him so he quickly walked through the barrier to the platform before they reached him. He had no interest whatsoever of talking to them, except maybe the twins but that could be taken care of later. Instead he walked onto the train and reached an empty compartment where he would meet Daphne when she arrived. The bond was getting stronger so she must be closer than before.

After just a few minutes he saw a girl with bushy hair open the compartment door and he took a quick breath when he saw Hermione standing there. He had missed his best friend so much and now he couldn't even act like he knew her, he wasn't even sure she would like him and Daphne, they had changed a lot during the past years and with Hermione's respect for authority figures it could be a problem. He would try his best to give her a friend at least since he knew It was something she longed for at this time.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, can I sit here." She said in her usual bossy voice but he could see how nervous and insecure she was.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Harry Potter, please sit down." He replied and saw her eyes first widen at his name and then joy and happiness from his response. She sat down on the other side and they started to talk about the school and books in general, she did most of the talking though, but he was happy to listen. Just as the train was set to leave the door opened again and Daphne came inside. She saw him and smiled brightly and he did the same, then she looked over at Hermione and "introduced" herself.

_5 hours earlier_

_Daphne woke up much the same way as Harry did, in a good amount of pain and some confusion. Unlike her beloved husband she slept in a large bed in the Greengrass Mansion, a building with 7 bedrooms among other things. As soon as she managed to focus herself she went up and downstairs to check the date. Her mother was already up preparing food to the rest of the family, when Daphne walked inside she said her usual good morning, but Daphne failed to respond. She was still overwhelmed over to be back in her old home, it had been destroyed during the war last time so it was an experience._

"_Daphne, are you there?" Her mother asked for the third time. Daphne snapped out of her thoughts and responded. "Yes mother, just thinking, I need to talk to you and father when he wakes up, it's important." _

_She got a funny look at that, but didn't care, the question at the moment was how to explain everything to her parents. The reason they had decided to tell them was her father's political influence as a Wizengamot member, but also since they wanted Harry to visit during the holidays and getting the engagement taken care off for legal support. _

_How to explain time travel, the death of their youngest daughter and her being married was a difficult one though. Her father arrived a few minutes later with her little sister following. Her sister, it was Astoria, that she was back finally hit her when she saw her beautiful little sister grinning up to her. How she had missed her during the past years, she didn't care if it looked weird, she walked up to her and gave her a big hug for almost 20 seconds before letting go. _

"_Relax Daph, you're only going to school, it's not like we will never see each other again." Astoria said with a small smile. Daphne managed not to wince at the last part and merely said. "Of course not sis, just felt like giving you a hug." She saw her parents' exchange a look, Daphne wasn't normally one for physical contact. _

_After they had finished eaten Astoria went back upstairs on her mother's command and they both turned to Daphne. "Maybe you should sit down, this won't be easy to hear for you." She began, her father Jack frowned, but did as she said._

"_What I'm about to tell you is 100% true, so please hear me out before saying anything. I'm your daughter, but I have travelled back 13 year from the future to save a lot of people from dying because of a second war against Voldemort." She saw the shocked and skeptical looks, but continued on, they had promised to keep quiet. "He will rise in my 4__th__ year with the support of his Death Eaters, the war will last three years before Harry Potter manages to defeat him again for good, but at the cost of many lives along the way. One of the deaths was Astoria." She finished with tears in her eyes, it was not an easy topic to talk about._

_Her parents kept quiet for a few seconds to process it all, but then her father said. "That's nothing to joke about, so I sure hope you're telling the truth, but do you have any proof?, and from what I know time travel isn't possible." His voice was calm, but demanding. It was obvious he was used to getting sensitive information, and he rarely showed any sign of raising his voice. _

"_I'm going to answer the second question first, when I finished school after the war I started to work as an Unspeakable and during an assignment in Greece we found a device with the possibility to send people further back. I decided it was worth the chance going back to save people and getting rid of Voldemort earlier." She didn't say we because she had to sell this part before moving on to Harry._

"_As for proof, I can tell that the Unspeakable with the code name Green is really Nicholas Flamel and an old friend to you father, someone you have worked with at the ministry for over 15 years, but never mentioned at home. A false copy of his Philosopher Stone was placed in Vault 713 of Gringotts until 31__st__ of July and is now located at Hogwarts. The real stone is still located in the Department of Mysteries, section 4." She said all this while looking at her father, he was the one that knew this, so he could verify it to her mother. His eyes widened while she talked, and then just turned to his wife and nodded slowly._

"_I take it you believe me now." She said after finishing. Her parents both nodded before her mother promptly fainted. "Good thing in told you to sit down. Ennervate" She said waking her mother up again. _

"_I know this is a lot, but I do have one more announcement for you." Daphne said and this time she smirked because it was at least some good news. "My husband came back with me." She finished. _

_Jack smiled weakly at that, her mother gasped "Who is it?" Daphne smiled innocently. "Harry Potter of course." She answered with a wink, this was fun. There was another gasp, this time from both of them. Her mother gave her a hug and whispered congratulations at this while her father mostly stared in front of him. Not every day you hear these kind of news from his own child. _

"_What is your plan?" He asked after several minutes. Daphne shrugged and said. "We have a general idea, but we thought I would bring Harry here at Christmas for a more in depth talk about what we will do. There isn't anything before then we can't handle and it should give all of us some time to think things through and getting used to everything." Her parents gave a nod at this. _

"_That would probably be a good idea all considering." Jack replied. "Should give me and Lisa some time to recover." He laughed; it seemed he had recovered slightly already._

"_There is one thing, we won't marry again until I'm 16, but we thought he could give me the engagement ring today to make sure we are legally protected against certain people, like Dumbledore." Her parents wasn't very fond of the old man, so it was an idea that was easier to sell then the rest. Especially considering it had happened once in the future._

"_We will allow that, especially if it helps to protect both of you." Her mother said. Daphne smiled brightly at them and gave them both a hug, she had been afraid it wouldn't happen._

"_We will come back here at Christmas then, and thank you for believing me, I know it's a lot to hear." Daphne finished the conversation before walking upstairs to get ready for the train. They arrived at King's Cross with only four minutes left and Daphne couldn't wait to see her Harry again. She gave her family a last hug with Astoria getting another long one. "See you in a few months." She said while walking on the train with her thing. Following the link she arrived at Harry's door at the first try, opening up she saw him and Hermione talking. He sure didn't waste any time she thought and walked inside._

"I'm Daphne, pleased to meet you." She said with a smile. I know she wanted to get to know Hermione properly this time around since it never really happened last time.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, and this is Harry." She replied while pointing at me. Daphne smirked slightly at being introduced to her husband, but turned around to him and said. "Already flirting with other girls love, I'm hurt." She said before sitting down next to him and giving him a quick kiss and then a hug. Harry felt their bond respond right away and it became much easier to connect with her. Hermione flushed slightly, but Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the comment or the display of affection between them.

"You're hopeless" Harry replied smiling. He leaned forward and whispered. "I got the emancipation and your ring without a problem, have you talked to your parents?" Daphne nodded and answered. "I gave them the general idea, time travel, married, and so on. They were shocked of course about several things, especially you actually, but they accepted the engagement at last. As soon as you give the ring to me we should both be protected from Dumbledore Also, we are visiting them at Christmas to talk things true. I gave them Flamel as proof." She whispered back so Hermione couldn't hear.

"Excellent." He said and then turned around to see Hermione's questioning eyes. He laughed because they reminded him so much of her when she wanted information, but was too afraid to ask. "Daphne and I know each other quite well, we are actually engaged." He answered and showed her the ring before putting it on Daphne's finger.

""I have to say, that was surely lacking as a proposal." Daphne replied while looking at her husband with disdain. He smiled back and sent over the link. _Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later._

He turned back to Hermione who was watching them with wide eyes, clearly confused about a great many things. "Let me explain, I can't give you the full reason now, but I'm friend to her family and we have been in a relationship for a while. To protect her from several people who want to interfere and cause problems for us we have decided to get engaged this early. I'm emancipated and the Head of House for my family, her parents agreed with this. That's why we can and have gotten engaged this early. You will get the full reason when we are closer friends." She nodded in understanding and almost got tears in her eyes at the closer friends' part.

Just as he had finished speaking the door opened again, but this time the arrival wasn't nearly as welcome because there stood Ron Weasley. His awful behavior and jealous streak prevented them from continuing as friends last time and this time he wasn't inclined to try with such a hopeless case. He had realised that the difference between Ron and Draco was money, not attitude, therefore neither of them was worth his time that could be better spent with Hermione or Daphne, preferably Daphne and a broom closet. Damn she was beautiful, though with her being 11 now his thoughts were slightly disturbing.

Meanwhile Ron had worked up the courage to say something. "Hello, there is nowhere else to sit, mind if I sit here?" He asked with a small smile. Harry didn't believe him for a second, and he was just about to reply when Daphne sent him a thought that she would take care of it.

"Sure, come in, I'm Daphne Greengrass, and this is Hermione and Harry Potter." She introduced all of them, as expected Ron narrowed in on the Harry part and looked up at his forehead. Harry just smirked while inside he was a bit confused why she asked him to come in.

He sat down and all of them were quiet for a second before Ron asked. "Do you have the scar?" He used about as much tact as usual in other words. 

"Yes, you want one as well?" Harry replied with a sweet smile. Daphne sniggered while Hermione seemed torn between being amused and scolding, probably afraid of losing the chance of being friends with him if she said something about it.

"What?, No, I just wanted to see it." Ron said confused, a look he had mastered during his past life. He was on a good track this time as well.

"Well, too bad for you, I'm not very fond of being stared at." He answered still with a smile on his face. _Just wait, I'm going to hurt you badly for how you treated Hermione last time. _

"Moving on, what House do you think you will be in?" Daphne asked and Harry could see what she was working at. Sneaky, in more ways then one. Hermione answered quickly. "I think I will be in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor doesn't seem so bad, Dumbledore went there after all." Harry mentally groaned at this, mental note, get rid of the Dumbledore worship as soon as possible.

"I'm going to be Gryffindor, all of my family has been there." Ron said proudly . "It's the best House." Harry almost felt Daphne smiled before she answered.

"Slytherin probably, but Ravenclaw would work as well, seems like a fine House." She said and Harry got the message, Ravenclaw this time, and he agreed, neither Draco or Ron was there and they could work on their plans in peace. Ron frowned at what she said and said. "Why would you want to be in the snake House, we don't want them around, they're evil."

"We're engaged so I would actually prefer her to stay, also Slytherin seems like a good House, I think I'm going to be there or Ravenclaw as well." Harry said with a smirk. Ron looked like someone had killed his puppy, or stolen his food maybe.

"You can't be a snake, you're the Boy-who-lived, my best friend." The engaged part seemed to have gone over his head completely. Harry almost winced at the last part, how on earth could he be manipulated to have Ron as a friend last time, he was about as secretive as Snape was nice.

"First of all, no House is evil, it's the person who is. Secondly, I've talked to you for 5 minutes and you are in no way my best friend. You also managed to insult my beautiful girlfriend with your comment, so get out of here." Harry said, Ron stared at him for a few seconds before scowling and walking out muttering about getting back and regretting this.

"Hermione, try to get into the Ravenclaw House, I think you will feel much better then. Also, we might end up there as well." He said to her after the redhead had left. She still stared after Ron who she clearly hadn't liked that much, but then turned back to Harry and smiled. "I will try." She answered.

A few minutes Draco Malfoy turned up as well. When he came inside with his arrogant smile both Harry and Daphne had a hard time not hitting him with their best Crucio right away. He was going to die, there was no question about it considering how much he did for Voldemort last time, including being indirectly responsible for Hermione and Astoria's deaths. However, now wasn't the time, so both just watched him with a blank face when he started talking about "Showing him the right way" and not getting "Mixed up with the wrong crowd."

"If you're finished now you poor excuse for a human you can just disappear, we don't want a bigot here, especially not one as stupid as you." Daphne said coldly while Harry just confirmed his opinion with leaning against her and giving her a peck on the lips. Draco watched them with a rising blush. "You will regret this Potter, when my father hears about this." He said before storming outside.

Harry and Daphne watched each other for a moment before starting to laugh at the same time. When they finally stopped two minutes later Hermione stared at them like they were crazy. "I can't believe he just said that." Daphne gasping for air. Message received as "I didn't remember he used to say that all the time, that idiot."

After that all three of them talked about school, lessons and the sorting for a few hours and before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts. Stepping outside they were joined by Tracey Davis in the boot, a friend of Daphne from last time, so all three of them introduced themselves and talked pleasantly while moving towards Hogwarts. When they stepped out and walked inside the great entrance Harry smiled at Daphne. "Welcome home love, let's do this."

AN: Had an exam last week so it took a while to get this chapter finished. The next one should be up next week and it will include the sorting, Dumbledore and the first week of school. Review if you want, and take care until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A slightly shorter chapter then the previous one, but still 3,5k. I just felt it was a good place to stop. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and until next time. Take care.

Chapter 2: Sorting and Occlumency

All the first years walked into the Great Hall for the sorting following McGonnagal who was acting like her usual stern self. Harry looked up to the teacher's table where he saw Dumbledore and Snape sitting. There hadn't been a doubt in either of his or Daphne's minds; both of them would pay for what they did in the last timeline. Snape was just a git who deserved everything they would throw at him. Dumbledore had been more interested in redemption for Death Eaters then keeping students safe and it resulted in the deaths of several students including Hermione and Astoria.

_Two weeks ago_

"_This won't be like the war, the people we are going to kill are innocent according to the law, so therefore we can't be caught or even suspected for doing it." Daphne lectured her husband while leaning against his shoulder. They were sitting in the living room of their house going through the plans._

"_Well we can't leave them alive, not after what they did or will do if given the chance again." Harry said in a firm voice._

"_I know that, my point was that we need to be Slytherin about this, not you know, stupidly Gryffindor rushing in without a sensible plan." Daphne replied smirking at her husband who huffed as a respone._

"_When did I ever rush in without a plan?" Harry asked and then continued before she had time to say anything. "After I met you I mean, you did teach me how to do things subtly." _

"_You still have your moments unfortunately, but I guess you've improved somewhat at least." She said with a doubtful way. He knew she was just playing with him though._

"_Thank you, I feel so much better now. But we've gone off topic again, what are we going to do about Snape and Dumbledore?, They are the most pressing concern during the first year. Except Voldemort though, but he is always a problem." Hary said while running his fingers through her hair, something that she enjoyed._

"_We leave them be for the first year at least, they can't do any real harm and we need to keep the timeline intact as much as possible. It would be nice to have some way to control Snape during class though, so he doesn't cause too much problem for us." She said while thinking about possibilities._

"_The imperius curse?, nah, too much of a chance of things going wrong." He answered his own question; it was a stupid idea after all. _

"_It's easy, we use one of the things he always blamed you for. Your fame." Daphne replied with a smirk._

Harry was brought back to reality when McGonnagal started by calling out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah!". He watched fondly as one of his friends from his previous life walked up to the hat before being placed in Hufflepuff yet again. The following student all got into the same house as last time as well before it was finally time for. "Granger, Hermione!"

He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned before walking up with more confidence than last time. She sat with the hat on her head for almost two minutes before it finally yelled. "RAVENCLAW!"

First major change of the timeline at Hogwarts completed then, now it was time for Daphne to go up. She walked with a great deal of confidence and her power was almost showing. He could see Dumbledore watch her more closely than the other students so far, probably trying to read her mind for any information. _Won't work you manipulative dimwit._ McGonnagal put the hat on her head; Harry closed his eyes and joined Daphne's mind in the bond. It required a lot of power and focus so they rarely did it but for a time like this it was worth it.

"_I see we have met before , I have to say I haven't met anyone I've already sorted once, it should prove interesting._" The hat said in her mind and he sensed Daphne grinning.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw, nothing else is acceptable. I promise you will regret it if you don't do as I say." She said to it while sending ideas of what she would do to it.

"_You should really be in Slytherin, but like you so nicely said I wouldn't like the outcome. _RAVENCLAW! _Now away with you._" The hat replied grumpily.

"_That was mean love._" Harry sent through the link after the hat had been removed. She merely turned around and gave him an almost feral grin. "_Of course, but no one is allowed to destroy our plans, especially not a hat, even if it speaks._" She sent back before joining Hermione at the Ravenclaw table.

The sorting continued very much like it did last time with Draco joining Slytherin as soon as he hat was put on his head. Harry never really understood that, while Draco was ambitious, he was about as cunning as Hagrid. On the other hand not being brave, intelligent or loyal didn't give him any other house to be in really.

At last it was time for him to be sorted again. McGonnagal called out "Potter, Harry" and the whispers started just like last time. He didn't enjoy his fame at the least but this time they would use it to further their goals, so therefore he didn't go with his first instinct and curse them all. He noticed Dumbledore trying to read his mind, but he simply bounced the probe back, it would give him something to think about. The hat greeted him when it was put on his head.

"_Welcome back , I see you have been sorted once before just like your lovely wife._" It said sarcastically. Harry grinned at this.

"Yeah, I saw the conversation, it was good of you to stop before it became really nasty. She has quite the temper to be honest, don't tell her I said that though." He finished quickly. _Too late, you're going to pay for that. _He heard over the bond and winced.

"_I would normally put you in Slytherin where you belong, but you won't agree with that. I see that you refused last time as well, very well, join your wife in RAVENCLAW!_" The hat shouted out the last part and after a few seconds of stunned silence the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. No one had expected the Boy-who-lived anywhere else then Gryffindor.

Sneaking a glance at Dumbledore he saw him with a slightly disappointed look, he had planned to have Ron befriend him after all. McGonnagal was as stern as ever no emotions showing, but Harry knew she had wanted him in her own house of course. Snape had a surprisingly calculating look on his face, not really sure what to think of the son of James being in that house. Harry was confident that he would still be tormented in class though, but that was okay, it was all according to their plan, or Daphne's plan more like it. He avoided watching Quirell since he wasn't really fond of the pain in his scar. The horcrux was there again sadly, it would be removed during Christmas.

He sat down between Daphne and Hermione at the table introducing himself to the ones sitting close to them, not that it was needed, but still. Meanwhile the sorting was almost complete with Ron going to Gryffindor, Harry had a feeling that it was yet again for a lack of choice. He wouldn't exactly call Ron brave, mostly too stupid to see if anything was happening.

"All of us in the same house, excellent." He said to Daphne and Hermione. "Now you won't get rid of us Hermione that was your only chance." He smiled at her and winked which made her blush and turn away, but he saw her small smile at having friends this fast at her new school. Daphne took his hand while they continued the conversation with the others.

The food had appeared after Dumbledore's speech which Harry had refused to listen to. His dislike of Dumbledore was more than his wife; he had spent a good part of his life being manipulated by him for "The Greater Good". This time around he would make sure to show the old man what he was going to do for this greater good.

After a very nice dinner for all three of them they followed their assigned prefect to the Ravenclaw dorm. Harry had seen it twice before and it was a close tie for favorite together Gryffindor's, he had never seen the one for Hufflepuff though. They got the usual explanations, the portrait would give them a riddle to get inside, boys and girls slept in different dorms (_sadly_)_, _he wasn't sure how he would handle not waking up with his beautiful wife next to him.

Daphne gave him a quick kiss goodnight and a whisper that they needed to talk through the bond before going to sleep. He also decided to give Hermione a hug which she surprised her a lot, but she did hug him back and smiled shyly at him before following Daphne upstairs for some girl talk.

About half an hour later he was lying in bed thinking about everything that had happened so far, and what was going to happen now. He did have some concerns that they weren't doing the right thing. Both of them were a lot more powerful and experienced this time around, but anything could happen. Voldemort's defeat by his hand when he was just one year old proved that, no plan was foolproof. They did risk letting Voldemort win this time, but it was worth it to them, even if it was the wrong thing to do. It hadn't stopped them before, besides he was willing to go a lot further this time. Killing wasn't a problem at all; they had done it more times than he could count, both during the war and during some assignments while working after that.

While musing about this he suddenly heard Daphne speaking to him over the bond. "_Long time no see love._" He replied to her hello. "_Did everything go alright with Hermione?_" He asked.

"_It went well, I didn't know an eleven year old could act this mature though, it's disconcerting._" His wife replied.

"_Just wait until she starts to challenge you in class in a few years. I'll give my left arm that she won't stop studying until she is at least close to our level._" He stopped speaking thinking about her death. This time he would make sure she could grow up and use that knowledge for a good life.

"_What did you want to speak about?_" He asked her after a short while. He was starting to get tired, so they might as well get to the problem.

"_Dumbledore tried to probe both of us, he is going to be suspicious now. That means that Snape will be ordered to use a serious attack during class to see our full knowledge. When that fails he will do the next best thing to get information from us._" Daphne said.

"_Which means Hermione_" Harry finished her sentence. "_We need to give her a basic lesson so she can keep him out for at least a little while. She doesn't know anything that could damage us, but every advantage is important._" It was a lesson that they had learned during their education as Unspeakables.

"_Exactly, we do have a few days before Friday though, so she should be able to get the basics by then._ _Now we need to sleep, goodnight my husband." Daphne replied. "Goodnight beautiful" _He answered and turned the link off. It took him a few minutes, but then he managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Daphne woke up early at the sound of Hermione getting ready for the first day of school. Daphne guessed that this was one of the habits she had to get rid of from Hermione, either that or a silencing charm. She was all for being prepared but getting up at 5am was too much.

After getting ready herself both of them went downstairs from the dorm to the common room and sat on the couch waiting for Harry to get up. During their small talk Daphne decided to bring up learning Occlumency since she felt it was a good time with no one else around.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of Occlumency?" She started bringing in the topic slowly. Hermione shook her head while looking annoyed that there was something she didn't know. "It's the art of protecting one's mind against intrusion. It's a school you have to learn if you want to know all of mine and Harry's secrets." Daphne explained to her.

"There are people who can read minds?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes, both Dumbledore and Snape are skilled in doing this, therefore it's good to learn to close your mind against them." Daphne told her.

"But they wouldn't read my mind, they are teachers after all." Hermione replied seriously. Daphne mentally cringed at the amount of faith the girl put in authority figures.

"Please explain why they attempted to do it on both me and Harry yesterday then." Snape hadn't really tried yesterday, but Daphne thought it would be easier to convince her saying both did it. Hermione looked shocked at this and opened and closed her mouth several times before her face suddenly changed to a very determined one. She wanted to be able to keep her friends secrets after all, her first real friends.

"Can you teach me?" She said to which Daphne gave her a smirk. "Of course we can, are you willing to study hard?" Was the reply. To that Hermione gave a small laugh, studying was after all something she did very well.

A while later Harry finally showed up after getting so much needed sleep, Daphne couldn't help feeling slightly jealous, she was still tired from getting up early. Yesterday had been very long so to speak, with both travelling back and having several emotional moments.

Harry said good morning to both of them and gave Daphne a kiss and they went down to the Great Hall not getting lost a single time thanks to Harry and Daphne already knowing their way around the castle better than almost any other student.

The hall was slowly filling up with students while they ate. Professor Flitwick gave them their schedule which started with a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. _Oh joy, just what I needed this morning, Voldemort. _ Harry sent to Daphne who smiled at him. Ten minutes before they had to leave Ron showed up at the Gryffindor table sending a wistful look at Harry who ignored him before sitting down and shoveling food enough for five people in his mouth. His table manners were worse than Harry remembered.

He stood up followed by the other two to class which they shared with Hufflepuff, so at least they didn't have to deal with any annoying ferrets or redheads. Instead they sat next to Susan and Hannah which proved to be fairly nice.

Their second lesson was with their Head of House in charms, and sadly Draco and his fellow Slytherins, but to his astonishment none of them tried anything or even gave a comment to him. Daphne and Harry managed to complete their assignments before anyone else obviously which was something Hermione both liked and disliked. It was nice because obviously her friends were good in school and she wouldn't be used just to help them, but she was used to being the best so it was hard to adjust. She finished her work at a clear third place though, so she was happy about that.

The afternoon lesson was Transfiguration with Gryffindor and Ron made yet another effort to become friend to Harry, but he declined giving the reason that he wasn't about to become friends with someone who is as stupid as him. A bit harsh but whatever works, he didn't really have any wish to deal with Ron during his whole stay at Hogwarts, so he figured, be as mean as possible and he will get the message sooner or later. Probably later though.

That evening after all of their homework was finished Daphne started teaching Hermione Occlumency and how to build up a shield against attacks. Hermione already had a very well organized mind, so it was much easier than teaching Harry, who according to Daphne had been incredibly slow on the uptake.

Meanwhile Harry had cast a disillusion spell on himself and walked up to the Room of Requirement. It was risky to do without a cloak or map, but he figured he could just obliviate anyone he came across, which would most likely be Flinch. To Harry's relief, or disappointment, he managed to avoid Flinch altogether though and arrived at the Room safely.

He wished for a place to hide things and went inside to find the diadem horcrux at the same place as last time. It was destroyed using Fiendfyre which was a spell Harry had mastered quickly, but something that Daphne still had issues since she had a small fear for fire thanks to a childhood accident. Even when being the one in control of it.

Arriving back at the common room without a problem he leaned down and whispered one down in her ear getting a nod as a response. They both know that was the easiest one, but it was still something that had to be done and it was a step forward.

The pattern continued for the next few days with all three of them doing very well in class and Daphne teaching Hermione some basic Occlumency during the evenings. When Friday finally arrived Daphne was fairly sure that the girl was ready for any passive attack that Snape might use.

Walking inside the classroom Harry couldn't help to feel slightly nervous. He was fairly confident in Daphne's assessment that Hermione would be okay, but one could never know what Snape would do. The man was crazy in Harry's opinion, and had even less control of his emotions than Harry had during his school years. Also, Daphne's plan to control Snape was about to be started. It was difficult because I could go either away, either make him back off or make him even more annoying to deal with.

Snape walked inside with his black cloak flying all around him as usual. Standing at his desk he turned around and gave his speech about dunderheads. Since they had the lesson with Hufflepuff the only dunderhead was Snape himself but Harry didn't dare to comment about that part. Harry saw that he connected his eyes with every student before going on to the next one, reading their minds for sure. When he came to Hermione he was apparently stopped as expected because he stared at her for a few seconds before moving on, Hermione grimaced slightly, either of anger or pain, hard to tell.

At Daphne he merely raised an eyebrow, apparently informed by Dumbledore about her shields. Then at last he heard his name, Snape was so predictable. ", our new celebrity." He said while looking Harry in the eyes, he knew what was coming and he felt the probe smash against his shields. Instead of throwing him out Harry let him in, something that went against everything he wanted to, but it was needed.

Snape found himself in a completely black room where a voice echoed from everywhere. "_Considering I'm a celebrity and you're an ex Death Eater, you might want to behave. Who knows what the press would print if someone gave the information that you mistreated students, including the Boy-who-lived. Dumbledore can only do so much_"

Snape found himself removed after the message was received and stared at the young Potter with hatred for several long seconds, but then his face became blank again and he moved away to the board and wrote up today's assignment.

It was risky because it showed that Harry had knowledge that Snape was a former Death Eater, but they figured that it was something he could have learned from Daphne since her dad worked in the Wizengamot. Apparently it worked to Harry's surprise because Snape didn't even look at him during the rest of the lesson. No points were removed either, so all in all it was a success.


End file.
